The Warbound: Transformer Prime Secret Episode
by GuardianArthur
Summary: The Young SideWinder is betrayed by his own brethren and goes to join with the Autobots, but finds a new friend
1. Chapter 1: The Breakdown

The Warbound

Transformers Prime Secret Episodes

By: Arthur Cavazos

Chapter 1: The Breakdown

Warbound: My name Is Warbound. But before my name was Sidewinder, A Decepticon and I was a fool, I was loyal to the so called "Lord Megatron" leader. I will have my revenge and kill the piece of scrap that I was loyal too, and hang his spark on my neck like a trophy, and his head, my cup for his energon blood.

Sidewinder: Lord Megatron I found an Autobot Base in the far right of Iacon City. Its reserved energon in the base is being used to fuel its fusion cannon. Permission to raid the base, with… (Sigh)…. Air Commander StarScream and his Arial Vehicons.

Megatron: …Yes take StarScream and raid the base and stop the Fusion Cannon before it is fully charged.

Sidewinder: Yes Lord Megatron! ALL HAIL MEGATRON! Transform and Rise Up…no…uh…..Divide and Conquer.

Megatron:…just go and get me the Energon Before I show you what StarScream Screams about when he Anger's me.

After leaving I wonder if the rumors of Decepticons Generals we're getting murdered to cut back on the low Energon Cost that has been going around The Nemesis Base.

StarScream: I must say General Sidewinder you look battle ready for the Epic Battle at the Autobot Base…hehehehe, you seem to take anyone on, can you.

Sidewinder: Be still…..the base is near… (Damn)…. It's guarded…..I think we should enter around the back an.

StarScream: Vehicons Attack! Leave No Autobot Alive!

Sidewinder: NO! Wait….you moron you just gave our hiding place to the Autobots you, you, you piece of Scrap!

As I run to fight with my brothers at arms, StarScream was no we're in site, so I ran to the base and killed all in my site with my blade, which was made to look like the Star Saber from the stories I had heard and my hammer made to look like The Forge of Solus Prime, but as I ran to take the Energon and return as a hero. But I was sidetracked.

As I attacked I found my self fighting against a wrecker legend, Ultra Magnus, the stories about him we're true, he was a bot of many words.

Ultra Magnus: So General Sidewinder, you came...what for.

Sidewinder: to take the Energon from this place and be a hero of my loyal army...to my master Megatron. (I charge with my power and I attack with my blade)

Ultra Magnus: Your good kid, but your not going to kill me this day. (Blocking his attack)...you should join us...you have honor, unlike the con's.

Sidewinder: Never!...(As I attack with all my might I see a weak spot in his armor) Got you Magnus (I shoot in to his chipped armor piece)

Ultra Magnus: RRAAAA!...you will never destroy the Autobots

As he runs like a coward to heal...I see my true mission, the energon reserves, but then I feel a sharp pain, and then.

Sidewinder: AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!... Uuhh!?...StarScream!?…WH…WH…w...why?!

As StarScreams Hands filled with my Energon I had no Idea he was the one was killing the Generals…..but then he laughed and left my body as the base rattled and I was buried in Rubble….As my Spark faded away from my body…._ Saw a light…It was Primus….But he was no their let me enter in to the AllSpark, but to tell me that Megatron was the one who gave the order to kill the Generals. As my spark burned with anger, my lord and savior Primus told me that my live was to end…not like this…so I was Reborn as_

_Sidewinder: War…W….Warbound….I have to get up….I must kill StarScream, and gain my honor back…after that…My former lord is next._

_As two human hours pass StarScream walks to lord Megatron and informs him with my death, he was not pleased._

_Megatron: What!...RRRRAAAAAAA….you imbecile, you Killed SideWinder!?...YOU ARE A WASTE OF MY ANGER STARSCREAM!_

_StarScream: Bu…bu…but my lord you said kill all Decepticon Generals if given the order, I did what you would have done my lord why are so…..Wait lord Megatron wait._

_Megatron: Because he was my General and he was not order to be killed….and was to be the next in line to be Leader of The Decepticons…and was my Clone, Shockwave cloned him so I can never die…but you just killed my clone…..you spark is next, STARSCREAM IF YOU DON'T BRING HIM BACK YOUR SPARK IS NEXT AIR COMMANDER! DO YOU HEARE ME STARSCREAM!_

_StarScream…uuhh….. (Does a girly eep)…. (Gulp)...Y…y….yes lord megatron._

_As StarScream runs out of the base he flies to search for me. I was walking to a med-base over at Iacon City, but I fell in a deep stasis for hours, till I woke in a room riddled in laser blast holes._

_Sidewinder: Whe….where am I… (Cough, cough)….where is…..Iacon City_

_Wreck-Gar: Hello Friend, I'm, I'm, I'm Wwwwwrrrrr...System Reboot…..I'm Wreck-Gar…I'm a Junkion from planet junk, Me lucky me found you…..what are you doing here partner…..you dirt rat you got killed….System Reboot….what happen_

_Sidewinder: What the Scrap….(As I look at Wreck-Gar I see that his body is made of dead matter, he was made of dead parts…..and he look used and broken, and he acted like a computer talking in other tones and talking about "System Reboot" or whatever) look pal I need to get to Iacon City and Join the…..Right Side! So let me go and I will be on my way._

_Wreck-Gar: But you friend, and you need lot of help….ME SMASH BROKEN PARTS!...Let me help Batman….System Reboot._

_Sidewinder: uhhh... (With a face plate of great worry). Fine just don't tear out my Voice Box….you broken down Cybertion._

_Wreck-Gar: Me tell you Me Junkion, no Cybertion, but let's work….I'm Tim the Tool Man Tailor….Sidewinder getting fixed._

_As StarScream searches the ruin of the former Autobot base we see that he has his heels in a Twist as he worries about himself and me, but he finds no sign of me and he returns, and even in my stasis mode I can still hear Megatron yelling at top of his Voice box…..I smiled when I heard it from my stasis mode._

_Hours past and I wake….a new bot…my name is WarBound and I'm a Dec…..Autobot._

_WarBound: Thank you Wreck-Gar. For my new body (My body was made of dead metal and I smelled of dead Energon and I had wings, but the wires that connected on me we're broken, but I gained new ones, my legs we're patch with rusted metal, my arm's we're out of size as one was too big and the other we're small but the same size as my old arm, and my right eye was missing but as patch was placed on, and my spark was remade in to spark generator that helps live till it is ripped from my body) Thank you again, but what happen to my Eye._

_Wreck-Gar: Me got in a jar (Taps my right shoulder that was bigger than my other arm and it showed in fresh Energon and floating in it) Me Did good._

_WarBound: I….Yes you did, now let's go to Iacon City (As I pick up my New Battle Axe And Transformer to A Cybertion Military cannon Tank) Nice but the dings and scratches are a big problem._

_Wreck-Gar: no Good your Wheelie thingy is bashed let me help (Transformers to a Junkion Motor Dirt Bike) Hope On Partner._

_WarBound: Sure Pal (As I Transform back) let's go_

_Wreck-Gar: We're we are going we don't need roads._

_As me and my new Friend leave to Iacon City we can see Warships of Autobots heading to Kaon. Well that's it for the story for today, but make sure to come back and hear my tale again._


	2. Chapter 2: Chromia's Assault

The Warbound

Transformers Prime Secret Episode

Chapter 2: Chromia's Assault

As me and Wreck-Gar made are way to Iacon City we met a couple of Autobots defending some support lines, as we reach near the battle I see an old enemy, her name is Arcee.

Wreck-Gar: Hey look fembot's….FFFFF….Fembots look Sexy…..System Reboot….What do you think robin.

Warbound: Wait…..That bot over their….she was the one who destroyed my whole unit in matter of seconds…she killed my brother…..why again do I want to work with them…oh right

As we approach the warrior females with heads high. When we meet them, they saw us like cons ready for the gallows

Wreck-Gar: Well hello ladies….I'm James….James bond…shaken not stirred….hehehe I'm BBBBAA…Batman…

Warbound: no talking to the ladies….I think they don't trust us….Wreck-Gar… (Look for Wreck-gar)…..Wreck…Wreck, where are you

As I find Wreck I see that he is talking to the leader of the unit of female warriors. Chromia on of the toughest Autobot Warrior in the Female Wreckers Unite, and I seen her in action before, and man is she good.

Warbound: sorry miss; just passing to Iacon city for the Medical Base, we are in total need of medical help.

Chromia: You look like scrap…I wonder why that is, let me see…yup you are scrap, so why are you two here, besides the Medic Base.

Warbound: Like I said, just the Medical Base in the south…..let us go so we can get some help.

Chromia: Don't buy it; you're a con in scrap armor… (Stands up and his 3 inches taller)

Warbound: ….Your tall…..what same sizes as Megatron….you look…robust.

Chromia: You don't look half bad yourself….cutie….how about a secret lesson of pain in my room.

Arcee: Let them pass Chromia…they don't need to be here for long, and they look dirty and wrecked.

Chromia: Please Arcee be a team player and help our visitor's some Energon, our treat.

As I see Chromia getting Arcee and talk in the corner, I see Wreck-Gar being….. (Sigh)….being fondled by all the fembots.

Warbound: Wreck-Gar got a lot of love from everyone…..( I turn and see Chromia walking towards me, and I notice her build. She has a body like that of Breakdown, the Legs of Megatron, and the arms of Prime, But the head of Slipstream)

Well you still got a lot of muscle for a female.

Chromia: not bad yourself, you do now I'm Amazonian….and in my build is natural. But your build is not what I seen…..let me think your Lucky friend was the one who.

Warbound: Was the one who build me this new body…..I was once a villain, but now I plan to fix this before Megatron kills more lives

Chromia: Hey I like your style….want to show me your weapons pal…because I want to see what you got.

Arcee: (coughs) hey Chromia reports say Barricade heading here in sixteen Megacycle and with Armada…..I think we should start for battle, if not we lose our unit

Chromia….. (Sigh)…Fine…be right back my scrap heap. (As she walks out she blows a kiss Warbound)

Warbound: You are a mood kill aren't you, but thanks for the save….hope you guys have fun with General Barricade.

Arcee: You stay! You're not leaving till you help my unit….I have a week before me and my new partner Tailgate get out of here, but I want my unit to live…and I don't want them to be scrap.

Warbound: Ok, but hear me Arcee. I and Wreck-Gar are not planning to stay any longer after we save you and your sister's little tailpipes.

Wreck-Gar: I love you ladies…YYYYY….YAH BABY YAH! , OH BEHAVE!

As Wreck-Gar is pulled from his many lady friends by Me, I tell him to prepare with his weapons and get on High Alert and have all weapons pointed on the enemy's.

Sixteen human hours pass and we see drop ships dropping cons from the sky and the two factors collide and the cons lose more power than gaining it.

Warbound: (As I knock the cons down, I pick on up and rip him in two pieces) HEY WRECK-GAR! DON'T BE STUPID!

Wreck-Gar: I Dare to be Stupid (As a music plays of a weird sound bot singing Wreck-Gar's Quote) HHHEEEEEEEYYYYYAAAAAAAA! (Transformers to bike mode and runs over all the cons around me)

Chromia: Hey cutie how about a date after this.

?: FALL BACK DECEPTICONS.

The scratchy voice echo and became what I knew as the royal con

Barricade: So my former partner Chromia is helping the Autopukes, hehehehe….HAHAHAHA! You're a bigger loser then StarScream.

Chromia: I got a new boyfriend now Barricade and he fits my needs….and more (Winks)

Warbound: Yah your, WHAT! Hey uh Chromia I thought you never said you were a former con, and I never remember join you as my spark mate…..I really don't remember that part.

Barricade: So you're the one who took my partner….ok what's your name so I can take your head and make it a cup for my Energon!

Warbound: I'm Warbound…..the bot who laughs at death, who spits in the optics of danger, savior of all sentient beings; I'm your worst nightmare General Barricade.

Barricade: Come on Warbound let's go so I can show you some of my move.

Wreck-Gar: GGGGG…Gundam Fight!

Barricade: Ready! (What?)

Warbound: GOOOOOO! (Wreck, really)

As we fight I can hear all the female warriors yelling my name and throwing scrap at Barricade, and I get good punches in, but he throws good punches, my Energon spills, but I use my hammer that Wreck throw me too, to spill his Energon, but then he goes for my weak knee and I fall.

As Barricade is covered in Energon, and me cover in his Energon think he has me in his hand.

Barricade: (Pat, Pat, Pat, and Pat) you're….. (Cough)….good kid…. (Cough)….but I got you

Warbound: Hey you're getting old…. (Cough, Couch, and Couch)…you heap of scrap.

Barricade: GGRRRR! (Points my pistol your head) so are you going to go with me, or to a medic…..ANSWER ME AUTOBOT!

As my hands starts to glow Red and Stand with my hand ready to get Barricade.

Warbound: Never knew this…..OK HERE I GO!

Barricade: WHAT THE SCRAP….. GET AWAY FROM…..AUTOPUKE!

Wreck-Gar: ERUPTING BURNING FFFFIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRR!

As my heated hand burns Barricade in his face plate, he then transformers off and speeds off.

Warbound: (My hand cool downs) Oh man that was painful for me and him…hey Wreck-Gar why did this happen.

Wreck-Gar: Domon Kasshu you are the king of hearts!...SYSTEM REBOOT!...Overheat, overheat, overheat….your and is connected to your generator for your life supppppppoooorrrrrrtttttttttt…..System Reboot…..sorry me forgot to tell you.

Warbound: ….Well that was weird…so we need to go, like right now!

Chromia: can I come with you…Warbound….I really think we got a future….I don't bite (Wink)

Arcee: But who will take over….who!

Elita One: may…ma…maybe I can lead.

Arcee: But you're a scout and no leadership skills…..I think Chromia can't leave the unit!

Warbound: Arcee…..you forget, that the most weak, can be the most strong….don't forget that you could be a prime one day…and Elita can be a leader one day, so this day is on.

Arcee: …..Scrap…ok fine

Elita One: does that mean I'm the leader of the Female Wreckers….Yay! ...Sorry commander Chromia….Yay!

Chromia: Well let's go hubby…. (Wink)

Warbound: (My head down in shame knowing that calling a fembot beautiful or robust is a bad combo)…Let's just go Wrecker.

Wreck-Gar: YAY! WE GO….but me and Fembots are going away….

FireStar: AAWWW! We will miss you little trash heap…. (Kiss)

Moonracer: Us to baby…come give mama a Kiss (KISS)

Warbound: …lucky bot in the world…. (Sigh) let's go.

Was we leave to the Medical Base at Iacon City we talk about how became famous for our names….I did not say a thing.

This is the end of Chapter 2, good luck Autobots.


	3. Chapter 3: The Voice of Bumblebee

The Warbound

Transformers Prime Secret Episode

Chapter 3: The Voice of Bumblebee

As me and the rogue's of the Autobots went to see Iacon City; we found Krystal City, and it was in ruins, the once beautiful City that shined like the sun…..was destroyed, covered in ruin, rubble, and it's guardian Omega Supreme was lost in time….he was in stasis for, an human years, 8 years .

Warbound: Wow…..Krystal City looks scraped….wonder what happen to the great Omega Supreme.

Chromia: Land of the rich, now land of the sparkless….don't this make you think that the primes Guarded this place when it got destroyed…..Only Omega was the last to guard it, and now he is in stasis in Iacon City.

Wreck-Gar: ….. (Looks around)…..Looks see me found hooky.

As we turn, we see Autobots under the rubble still moving; me and Chromia went to help we saw that they we're legends of the Wrecker's history, First General and friend to Zeta prime. Cup. Military genius, and Tougher than Breakdown and bulkhead combine. Warpath. And final The King of Slaughter, God of Wrath, and former body guard to Zeta Prime and Kaons own second strongest to Megatron. Grimlock.

Warbound: Wwww…Wow…. The Military Gods of War…. (I kneel down)…..you're the most wanted, and yet the greatest legends.

Chromia: (One knee) Commander, and father…nice to see you again.

Cup: Oh just get up you two, I might be old, but not old enough to get praised by my own kid, and Fan boy.

Warpath: KKAAAPLAM! Did you the light's that blow that place down?

Grimlock: (Smacks Warpaths head) you mean the one that blow us up to next megacycle, then yes. You Moron!

Cup: The both of you shut it and give them a pat on the back for helping us, for what Warpath did.

As we learn of the Autobot legends little mishap, we see more Autobots, and it was a battle.

Cup: Autobots Transformer and Roll Out.

As everyone transformed to cover the battle, I ran toward the noise of the battle

Now you're thinking, why not transform, well my T-cog got trashed in the last episode, if you image the battle from reading it.

Warbound: Oh man I missed it….. (As I look for my friends I see them laughing and having laughs with a yellow new friend)….what in the Blue Inferno.

Bumblebee: Hello there, I'm Bumblebee, head scout of….well, what's left of Krystal City anyway. What's your name friend?

Warbound: I'm Warbound…..you're a little short to be a scout…uh? Bumblebee, how did you get that name?

Bumblebee: I got for being a small fighter, in my early cycles I was a small bot, but one day I got my stripes by destroying a small unit of cons with a my low Energon Reserves.

Warbound: I see, well nice story, but you are Krystal City's last defense in the war, why no back up.

As Bumblebee releases a small sigh, hey points at a small hut filled with three Autobot Wreckers.

Sideswipe: …..Is it…is it over ro-bro.

Jazz: yo hope my paint did not get scratch by any of you morons in the hut. Oh man energon spill on my paint.

Hound: Man that was unwanted bee, why you stuff us in that hut….it was cramped.

Cup: (Red Face Plate) why in primus still beating spark are these scouts off duty, why?

Bumblebee: Well….their Wreckers, they were sent to help me in the battle. (Sigh). At least I think anyway.

Cup: Hahahahaha! Oh that was funny kid that was funny, but no really tells me who they are, scouts, soldiers, or just rookies.

Bumblebee: No…Wreckers….Commander….sorry

Warpath: What, their just…. Selfish, why are they in battle, and as Wreckers, they don't look the part.

Grimlock: Their just weak, got no class, no training, how are they Wreckers.

Sideswipe: …OK…ok, we hacked the Teletran-1 to get full on Wrecker mark, but we made a mistake, by Jazz part any way. We joined the wreckers, not the Elite Guard. We're sorry.

As the Legends of Battle and High Ranks heard this they just flipped.

Chromia: Oh no, you might want to run Warbound and Wreck….this is not good.

Cup: WHAT! YOU DID WHAT! That is a low, unwanted not needed move in Wreckers history….YOU WORMS ARE NOW GOING TO GET THE WORK OF A WRECKER! IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!

Sideswipe: …Yes Sir… (Gulp)

Jazz: Yah whatever.

Warpath: Oh now your with me little paint loving worm….GIVE THE RESPECTED YOU AUTOBOT FAKER!

Jazz: Yyyy…. (Gulp) Yes…Sir.

As Grimlock looks to his friends, he sees Hound moving out of the party.

Grimlock: Oh no you don't, you're not running this time little pal.

As Grimlock has him in the air, holding him by his collar, Hound fights back, but by bad luck sends a flare in the sky.

Hound: Oops. My bad.

Grimlock: you moron, you just sent a flare telling the cons about our…base? but you just sealed our fate's.

Warbound: No time. We need the fire power, and if not, where done for.

Cup: Sideswipe you're with me.

Warpath: Jazz with me.

Grimlock: And little Hound with me then

Warbound: Ok. Me and Bumblebee got the front….we might have two, three, or more time to get ready. You guys…good luck, and survive.

As many cycles pass, we can't see any con's….but I may had to lie a little to show the boys their lesson, to get honor, you must gain with respect, not tricks, so no cons will come.

Warbound: Yes Warpath no cons yet, no I mean there is no enemies in line.

Bumblebee: you lied so my friends over that hill can get training….your cruel and awesome.

Warbound: Thanks. Want energon Wreck.

Wreck-Gar: …HHmmmm…

Warbound: what happen?

Chromia: I bet that he can stop talking and stay silent for this whole trip…..if not he owes me free energon back at Iacon City.

As time goes we hear some news, some bad news…..but this is not good.

Warbound: What happen? Wait….oh no, con's ahead.

As we look in horror what is happening, we see on object, that is my only goal.

Warbound: MEGATRON! (As I shoot at him) YOU SLAGEN PIECE OF SSSSCCCCRRRRAAAAAPPPPPPPPP!

Megatron: What! (Falls from the sky) You will pay Autobot.

As Megatron runs at us a shot hit him in the leg, he falls from the hit.

Warbound: What?

Jazz: Get some con! (Shots from miles away and can be seen) Hahaha! Cup can make me his second in command if we win.

Starscream: I have Autobot in my sights, hahahaha! Here pops the scrap heap.

Hound: Not so fast con. (Shoots all weapons with all I got) Take it you piece of Scrap.

Starscream: What? I'm Hit, I'M HIT! (Falls from the skies) NNNNNNOOOOOO!

Sideswipe: come in hot, here's your mail Warbound.

Warbound: What? "Sorry kids but we had to go, but we left the kids with you, hope you three have fun, love Warpath, Grimlock, Cup". Well you daddy just left us with low support. But I got Megatron. Bee you're with me. Chromia you're going with Wreck. Transform and Roll Out!

As the battle raged bumblebee was lost to us, I could not see the little guy, nor Megatron. But in the sky I can see Starscream flying and having a lot of trouble with his new playmates. Sideswipe was the fastest as he ran circles around the cons, but then I heard a scream.

Warbound: What

Bumblebee: RRRRRAAAAAAAAA!

Warbound: Bumblebee no!

Megatron: your tongue is no more little one, as I now have you in my hands (Smirks) Hahahahaha!

Warbound: LET HIM GO MEGATRON! (I blast him from behind and he drops him to the ground, as I race towards him he comes at me with force.

Warbound: so we meet we're we first met….Megatron!

Megatron: Have he ever meet before!

As the fight rage on we fight till we see red in both our eyes, the cons turn tail and run off with the order of Starscream, this gave me the idea of showing him his troops as cowards.

Warbound: Hey Megatron look at your troops, hehehe they run like cowards.

Megatron: What!...Starscream! You coward!

Warbound: so you, me, and my pals here, what now….Meg-prick.

Megatron: GGGRRRRRR! Your spark will end in my hands, oh I will see to that.

As the coward leaves, bumblebee is still alive, but he was suffering, but we found that cons are just morons to everyone they meet.

Warbound: Look a ship, let's use it. Can you get up bee?

Bumblebee: ….. (Static)… (Static)…

Chromia: let's go…..friend.

As we travel the skies we see the Medical Base, so we leave bumblebee with them, my mission was not with medic anymore, but with Zeta Prime.

Warbound: you think you can help him doc?

Ratchet: Well of course, I can fix anyone, but his voice box was ripped from his body, and all we could do was to use a small beeper.

Warbound: can we see him:

Bumblebee: Beep, Beep, Beep!

Warbound: ….?...! Oh Bumblebee you're….beeping, but hope you can speak well.

Bumblebee: Beep, Beep, Beep! (Hand sakes Warbound)

Warbound: …..Hope you feel well.

Chromia: hey Warbound look at me!

As I turn I see Chromia in new war colors and a bit slimmer than before.

Warbound: what in the Allspark.

Chromia: Hey call me Thunderblast, the name is new but I think it suits me.

Warbound: Well you look….Robust, but I'm more Suited the color black that red, Thunderblast.

As the new team head out they gain new warriors, Jazz, Hound, and Sideswipe on their team.

Join next time on The Warbound.


End file.
